


Before the Sun

by Yubbie



Series: Before the Sun [1]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubbie/pseuds/Yubbie
Summary: Gao was not always the Sun everyone looked up to nor was he always the confident person that he is. Astray by his own actions and other influences, Gao is assisted by those he never thought he would come to hold close.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the Rival/Delinquent Gao AU that came about from watching the first PV for Future Card Buddyfight. You literally cannot tell me that it did not feel like Tasuku would be the protagonist and Gao as the rival. So, this is what happened when my friends and I ran too far with the thought. 
> 
> This is partly self-indulgent, partly a “what if this happened instead,” and partly in the salt that I’m always drowning in.

A resounding echo of bins and crates falling and breaking under the sudden tossed weight of the Buddy Police’s Boy Wonder bounced off the brick walls of the alley way. The cause coming up briefly to the fallen, casting a shadow over him; the small sign of concern vanishing upon the sight of the pair of bewildered red fixated on him.

“Sorry, sorry, but I gotta get going today, officer!” The apology was nowhere sincere. The wink and casual salute only furthered the indifference of their owner, “See ya!”

Rushing off ahead, he was unfortunately unable to see the flustered state he quite enjoyed leaving the genius Buddyfighter in. It still didn’t stop the slight laughter at the thought of it though. He shook his head as he took a turn, quickly scanning his surrounding.

Really.

Tasuku should have expected him to know his own family martial arts. Hell, he’s not exactly a nobody in that world either. He won a tournament recently and been rising in ranks among the combatants. A prodigy almost! News of him should be circulating around, he hoped anyways.

Though he suppose, as he arrived home and shouted out the usual greeting upon entering, that that same kid getting mixed in with those on the streets was unbelievable. Too different from the troublemaker he encounters all the time.

“Gao-chan! You’re late!”

“Sorry mom, I was out with my friends!”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me sensei. You know that doesn’t excuse you from practice. Extra training today!”

“What, but mo-”

“Make that two more sets!”

“Geh, yes sensei...”

* * *

Gao remembered the first time he encountered Ryuuenji Tasuku. The Buddy Police officer was quite aggressive in arresting him then, having no tolerance to him running amok and getting into trouble. Even if he wasn’t exactly causing it, he was getting himself involved and that was a no-no to the uptight cop.

But how could he not when he and his friends were simply just keeping their area safe while the authorities were busy with more “important” criminals? If anything, they should be glad they were preventing the escalation of crimes while they weren’t looking!

Thus, in turn, Gao was irritated at having the Boy Wonder on their tail every single time ever since. However, there was an upside. There was only one of Tasuku. He easily sacrificed himself to be made out as the only one constantly getting mixed in with the fights they have. Whether the prodigy Buddyfighter believed it or not, he still has not figured out nor did it matter though; so long as his attention remained on him, he was perfectly fine with this cat-mouse chase of theirs.

That mutual feeling of distaste continued between them until a certain incident.

“Geez, you don’t know how to let up do you.” Gao quipped once, irritated, during a standoff while catching his breath.

“Criminals and troublemakers don’t deserve any mercy.”

“So cold~. Come on, I’m not doing anything bad here. Just stopping a couple of fights and having a good time out of it.”

“You could just leave that to the law enforcement to handle. Now quit stalling and come quietly.” Tasuku took a step forward which was matched with a step back from him.

“Ah, well, you see officer, I can’t exactly do that.”

“And why not?”

Somehow, his voice got colder than before and his approach remained steady. If anything, he looked even more done with the whole situation. Gao was not sure how he could accomplish that with his round face and doe-like eyes though. He barely looked any older than him! If he even was.

And while other times Gao would have admired his unshakable will, at the current moment, it just vexed him even more. He was a persistent thorn in his side! At the very least his friends were able to get away safely, though now he’s going to be late to practice again. 

Hello sore muscles of tomorrow.

“Well?”

“Well,” He repeated, snapping out of his early despair with that annoying voice, “You see, I...” What would throw mister no nonsense off? “I’ve… never been pursued like this before and it’ll be sad if you caught your crush so soon too.”

“... ‘Your crush’?” The solemn business front melted away to perplex before a flustered expression took hold, “What, what are you sa--hey!” 

Gao had dived passed him the second he saw his opening; his face grinning as he turned briefly back to blow a kiss at the Buddy Cop. “Until next time, darling~!”

“Da-- darling?! Ah! W-Wait!”

Gao snickered, sprinting off without another look back, and broke into a full blown laughter when he was sure he wasn’t being chased anymore for the day.

“Oh, man! I didn’t think he can make those expressions! He’s always so ‘Stop there,’ ‘Stop this,’ ‘Come quietly’... ahaha.” Wiping away a stray tear, Gao straightened up and finally gazed back in the direction he came from.

A slight smile appeared on his face when he saw the familiar green vapor trails in the sky before he turned the other way and carried on home.

* * *

When Youta was finally forced to being admitted into the hospital, Gao didn’t think much of it at the time. In his innocent mind, his big brother would only be there for a week or two before they returned to their normal lives where they can play games, explore places, and make Hanako laugh merrily.

Those weeks turned into months and then a year.

Anxiety and uncertainty swirled dangerously in Gao during those time, despite the reassurances from his parents and, even, Youta himself. The idea of his older brother being trapped in the room, sick, for the rest of his life, not being able to walk home with him and Hanako to and from school, not having dinner together, not playing in their pillow forts, not not not—

“Just not there!”

An arm lashed out, smacking his dad’s hand away from where it had rested on his shoulders. A stunned silence filled the room and the small child realized his action a second after. Tears prick at his eyes and kept his head down, shrinking even further into himself.

“... Can we just go home…”

“... Yeah, I’ll tell mom we’ll head home first, okay?” Takashi answered back with a patient voice. It only served to feed the growing guilt inside though.

Gao allowed himself to be picked up and immediately hid his face in his dad’s neck. He doesn’t budge from his position when his mom returned to the room, or at her gentle touches and the soft exchange between his parents. He doesn’t even lift his head or return farewells with the remaining family member. 

Not even to Youta.

The rhythmic circular motion on his back and the falling footsteps slowly eased the tension in him. Tiny fists relaxing their hold on his dad’s shirt, but the emotions still lurked, blanketing over him in a desolate veil. A quiet whirring sound then he feels the sun’s ray bared down on his exposed back. The heat, a usual welcome source of warmth, felt blistering and mocking.

He wished bitterly that the sun would stop shining.

* * *

“Yeah! The Sun Banchou is really amazing! He did all those cool things!” Both hands placed on his hips, puffing his chest out proudly, “And I’m going to be the Sun Banchou one day!” 

He held a smug expression; a mild anxiety nibbled just below it while he heard “ohhs and ahhs” around him, giggles heard amid them.

“That's so cool, Gao!”

“Yeah! Tell us more!”

“What else did he do?!”

“Ehehe, okay, well…” Gao enthusiastically recreated the scenes that had happened so far in the story Youta had started to create a while ago. Enrapturing his whole class with the tale of hero who protected and shone brightly in the world, the story caught wind and spread quickly throughout his school like the morning sunlight. Soon enough, there was hardly a soul at school that didn’t know of the Sun Banchou. 

With good events, though as he was learning, the bad always followed right alongside it. But there was a drive to become the Sun Banchou that even if it meant getting hurt in process, he’ll do it.

“Hey! You guys shouldn't do that!”

Gao’s voice projected out from his tiny figure, standing at a distance from the two group of boys. The older trio from a grade above them, stared at him incredulous while the younger ones, the ones from the classroom next to his, looked horrified at their rescuer.

“Are you talking to us, brat?” Oldie number 3 scoffed after exchanging looks with the other two beside him.

“Who else is being mean!”

Snickers and Oldie 1 released his grip on one of young boys, shoving the thin boy against the wall. “Yeah, and what’re you going to do about it?”

“Going to crying to the teacher?”

“Or better yet, to your mommy?!”

They laughed at their own jeers while Gao remained unchanged. If anything, he only raised his head further, placing his fisted hands on his hip.

“And what if I do! What are you going to do then?!”

A beat of silence shifted through the older boys before Oldie 3 took an intimidating step forward, making show of cracking his knuckles. “You think we’re just going to let you run off after saying that now?”

Blinking, the implied threat sank in yet Gao remained standing tall and unwavering with a determined face. “Give it your best shot! Dummies!”

His bravado weaken when they actually approached, all three of them, still he dared not to retreat after his own declaration. It wasn’t something the Sun Banchou would do anyways!

Needless to say, it turned into a scuffle; Gao used all means to fight back against the overwhelming larger boys until a teacher arrived at the scene, who had been alerted by one of the younger boys he was attempting to rescue. They were broken up, treated, and sent to the office where they received a stern lecture from the principal and a call to their parents.

Though his stomach sank when he also underwent admonishments from his parents and Youta, they also praised him for his attempt to stop the bullying. He told the event again to Youta and Hanako, the latter instantly became enchanted with the Sun Banchou then and demanded their older brother to tell the story from the beginning.

* * *

Attending school after a few days, Gao had expected it to return to the usual with, perhaps, only a few curious questions. Instead, he was swamped by his classmates the moment his presence was known in the classroom; their eyes enthralled.

“Gao! Gao!”

“Is it true that you beat up those guys?!”

“Whoa! You don’t look hurt at all!”

“They said you made them wet themselves!”

“And that you would have beat them easy!”

“Yeah! That’s why they all attacked you!”

“You were like the Sun Banchou!”

Stunned, Gao stood dumbfounded as they kept verbally assaulting him with outlandish remarks. Eager, enchanted eyes filled with awe and glee surrounded him as they look at him for confirmation of the fight they heard of. He wasn’t quite sure when their teacher dispelled the crowd nor when he took his seat and opened his book to the day’s lesson.

All he knew, when he came to, was the grin on his face and the lightness in his body.

The rest of the morning passed by with occasional glances and whispers in his direction. By the time lunch came around, Gao made a swift escape from his classroom before they would swarm him again. As much as he had been energized by his fellow classmates’ enthusiasm, food was far more important than answering their endless questions.

“Lunch time, lunch time, lunch time!” He hummed, plopping down on a bench in a secluded spot in the school’s courtyard. “I wonder what mom made today.”

Focused on today’s menu, he didn’t hear the pairs of footstep approaching.

“Gao?”

Dread crashed his good mood. Expecting the wave of questions to explode at any second, he sat there with closed eyes and bated breaths. When seconds pass and the air only grew more awkward the longer the silence dragged out, did Gao let a breath out and faced the speaker with trepidation. Instead of an awkward polite smile though, his face contorted to surprise.

“Oh! It’s you guys. What’s up? Are those old kids still bothering you or something?”

“No! No, they aren’t but-- um!” The thin gray haired boy he recognized from that day wringed his shirt nervously, biting on his bottom lips. Unsure of what else to say, Gao waited patiently for a response. His friends behind him didn’t seem to be as patient though.

“Oh, come on Saburo. It’s not that hard! Just tell him already.”

“Yeah, you can do it!”

“Tell me what?” Gao prompted with a tilt of his head.

Concern rose at the growing red on Saburo’s face before he suddenly threw himself into a bow while exclaiming, “Thank you for saving us from them!”

“E-Eh?! It- It was nothing! Don’t worry about it.”

“Nothing?! But what you did was really cool!” Saburo straightened back up, getting right into Gao’s space. “You just appeared out of nowhere and demanded them to stop!”

“Yeah. I mean, you even fought to them three to one. That’s pretty cool.” The dark brown hair kid muttered, digging his shoe into the ground. The raven haired kid nodded too, grinning.

“Hayate is right you know. He said it was pretty cool how you came in like a hero!”

“Oi! Shut up Juro! I never said that at all! Take it back!”

“We really are thankful, Gao.”

Gao drew his gaze away from the squabbling duo to Saburo again. There was a sincere kinda smile on his face and it prompted him to glanced at them properly. Although Hayate was embarrassed, each looked honest about it from what he saw. A timid but warm feeling gathered inside his chest and he rubbed a finger underneath his nose. “You’re welcome then!”

“Hey, do you mind if we eat our lunch with you?” Juro shouted from underneath Hayate’s arm, keenly excited about something. He had a hunch he knew on what it was and Saburo only confirmed it.

“Yeah, yeah! Tell us all about that Sun Banchou I’ve been hearing about!”

“We only ever the other kids talk about it. So…”

Gao sighed in defeat, but smiled nonetheless.

“Sure, I’ll be happy to.”

Lunch went by excitedly, the topic eventually moving on to other subjects when they got their filled. Gao had assumed it would be a one time thing, but soon found himself being in with their presence each day.

When the bullies returned, they faced off with him again and didn’t return after he was actually able to swept them off their feet.

Their daily gathering expanded out from school and Gao realized, one night at Hayate’s place, surrounded by their soft snores and the bright moonlight, that they had became friends.

* * *

Youta died.

With him gone, there was a hollowness left behind. His earlier fears had came rushing back from that moment. Gao operated normally despite that, though he couldn’t remember anything of significant during the following days besides the funeral. The news got around at his school somehow but spread like a wild fire.

He accepted every condolences that came from his classmates. Every pat on the head by teachers. Every pitiful stare and hushed voice. He took in the silence that followed him everywhere and the invisible wall that was suddenly placed around him.

It was suffocating.

“Hey Gao.” A familiar voice shattered the darken gloom. An arm swung around onto his shoulder, “You want to go to this place with us after school?”

“They have some cool games! Hayate is wicked awesome at them!” Juro popped up on his other side with the ever familiar wide grin.

“Heh. You guys just suck.”

Gao watched as they pulled away from him to argue again.

“It’ll be fun, Gao.” Saburo spoke up from beside him, startling him, “Won’t you join us?”

“Yeah, join us! We met some other cool people too. You gotta meet them!”

Blinking up at the trio before him, a smile slowly and he nodded excitedly.

“Yeah! Let's go!”

It can stay away as long as he's with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you know how I said this would be split into 2 parts. Yeah, well, make it 3 now. "Why didn’t I just throw them all in this part?" Well, I didn’t want to and this was the original stopping point before. But! We’re almost to the end of this, so just hang on a little more?
> 
> I apologize for the nonlinear timeline. It goes into the present at the end (connecting more to the beginning of chapter 1).

* * *

Easily dismantling and subduing the remaining attackers, Gao dusted his hands off without breaking a single sweat. An impressed whistle sounded next to him followed by a smack to his back.

“Dude, that was cool!”

Gao grinned, looking over to Juro before shrugging, “Nah, that wasn’t all I got.” He placed his hands on his hip. “Those were just some of the basic moves.”

“That was basic? Like the easy-easy stuff?” Saburo breathed out in amazement, joining them from his other side.

“Yup. The ‘easy-easy stuff’ that everyone has to learn.” He boasted as Juro braved enough to nudge one of the down guys with his foot. “I'm pretty good at them, right?”

Hayate snorted and smacked him upside the head from behind, “Getting cocky just because you've learned how to fight huh? We still kick your butt at Buddyfight you know.”

“Tch. So?” Gao grumbled, rubbing his head, “I'll catch up in no time in that! I'm just busy with Aikijujutsu right now.”

“And while you’re busy with that, we’re just going to keep getting better.”

Gao grounded his teeth together at the retort, but knew he was right. Hayate glanced over his shoulder, an upturn of his lips at the sight of it.

“Heh. Don’t worry about it. We’ll cover for you when you lose your matches. You can just keep cleaning up afterwards.” Hayate kicked a foot towards one of the fallen groaning boys. “Just like today.”

“Yeah but—”

“It’s okay Gao. It’s better this way. You can focus on your training and use it to help us whenever you’re here.” Saburo assured, pulling him away as the other two started approaching the boys. “This way we’ll still be able to do the work even when you’re not around too.”

Gao frowned, understanding the logic behind it, but still not liking it. He enjoyed learning Aikijujutsu, but helping his friends were just as important to him, if not more so. The thoughts tugged to and fro before he eventually sighed in defeat, conceding to his friend’s point. 

“Alright… but I’m just worried, you know.”

“Don’t worry about it Gao!” Juro exclaimed, throwing his arm around Saburo, “We’re pretty good Buddyfighters and we can defend ourselves if it ever comes down to a fight.”

“Don’t forget we got Hayate too.”

“Yeah, he’s the strongest out of the four of us after all.”

The discomfort was still there at the thought of leaving most of the work to his friends, but he nods, smiling. He’ll trust them to handle it.

“Come on, we gotta report this back to Arata-sama before we go.” Hayate huffed out, walking past them and taking up the lead. Gao followed suit behind them, pausing to glance back at the aftermath.

He turned back around at the call of his name and rushed over to them.

No one said he couldn’t have more than one goal.

* * *

Training started to become boring or, at least, not as rewarding. The spars were nice and finally succeeding in pinning his mom down was great, but it was missing something. Not to mention he was constantly being pulled into practices and being too wiped out at the end to do anything else.

It was getting suffocating.

Gao started to sneaking out more often. He didn’t always go to meet with his friends though. He was still bitter about the growing gap in their skills when it came to Buddyfight, despite grasping the concept pretty easily after a few matches.

Instead of meeting them and the gang, he visited card shops nearby and even those afar. He watched other matches that didn't wager territory or the results leading to a physical fight after. 

One conclusion he came up with after various of them was something lacked within his way of fighting. Whereas most decks somehow respond to their owners at times, his was nonexistent.

He glanced down at the Ancient World deck he was given, frowning. Hayate had gave it to him, saying it's powerful but risky. He thought it'll suit him, that it was just like him, he said. Touching as that was, Gao would have to disagree that the deck’s style was fitting. He recalled multiple instances of feeling frustrated that he couldn’t do what he wanted. 

Even if it was strong, it wasn’t right for him. A niggling feeling whispered in the back of his mind that Hayate purposefully gave it to him because of that. It was an irrational feeling though and nothing concrete. Heck, it could’ve just been that he didn’t know enough about his deck. 

Hayate was a good friend to him. He wouldn't do something like that on purpose.

“Hey, you! Do you want to play?”

Gao looked up from his musing to the called out. He took a quick glance around when he noticed they were looking at him before he points at himself with a tilt of a head. “Me?”

The blonde hair kid, who had been fighting earlier, cracked a grin and pointed at his deck, “Yeah. You play Buddyfight right? You want to go a round with me?”

“Yeah! I'm still figuring this deck so if you don’t mind...” Gao headed over to the opposite spot of the table.

“I won’t go easy on you just because of that. You ready?”

Gao looked up from where he placed his flag and buddy monster down on the table. His lips spreading to match the grin he sees on the other boy. “Ready when you are.”

“Open the flag!”

* * *

Three pair of eyes stared at the life counter silently.

0 to 5.

They looked up to the boy across from them, grinning widely and proudly.

“I got stronger!” Gao exclaimed, holding up a peace sign in front of him. The hand moved to behind his head as he included, “Well, more like I decided to switch things up since Ancient wasn’t working for me.” He started gathering his cards back into a deck, “But Danger World is super cool isn’t it!? Maybe I should try Magic World next?”

Saburo was the first to come out of his surprised stupor, “Magic World?! Gao, do you even know how to play with Magic World!?”

“No, but the card shop let me try trial decks and I seen you and others play it before.”

“But that doesn’t—”

“Dude, how long have you been doing this?” Juro suddenly burst out, leaning towards him with a silent awe in his voice.

“Er... since that day you guys told me not to worry about sucking at it?” Gao scratched his cheek, eyes darting to the side.

“Well you certainly suck less now. You still got ways to go,” Hayate snorted before pointing a finger at him, tilting his head back, “I’ll prove it too! We’re fighting again!”

“Sure,” Gao accepting the challenge with a smug face while ignoring the complaints Juro made at wanting to have a go too. He gathered and shuffled his cards again, “but don’t start crying when I beat you again, Hayate.”

* * *

Gao’s skills built quickly over the next few weeks and word spread just as fast as always. Somehow, he became a known Buddyfighter, though locally to his knowledge, among others. And as usual, he took the sweeping new reputation with pride with trepidation. 

The attention drew unwanted ones from rivaling gangs and it certainly gave him an uneasy spotlight within his own. It didn’t came from the other members though. He accepted any challenges that he received and didn’t show mercy, but he never sought them either. They weren’t the ones he was fighting against after all.

No, rather, the source of his unease came from the head of the group, Arata. They never got along. He wasn’t sure why, but their contact remained at minimal whenever it could be helped and he always listened to him without question.

Hayate and the others interacted far more with him than he has. He had a feeling that so long as their group thrived and he didn’t hinder it, it didn’t matter what he did.

Gao only respected that silent agreement between them.

* * *

“Gao-chan. Where exactly do you think you’re going?”

Gao froze in the middle of slipping his shoe on, cursing mentally at getting caught. He could feel her burning gaze on him and swallowed. Slowly, he rose to his feet and turned to faced his mom, looking her in the eyes.

_Lie._

No. He couldn’t. Not to his mom.

“I was going to meet with my friends…”

“When you're suppose to be practicing?”

His fingers curled and his lips pulled back into a nervous smile. “Yes?”

“Yes?”

Gao flinched despite there being no differences in her voice. He wanted to run. He could escape, the exit right behind him. Just a mere few feet away. But he saw the narrowing in her eyes and the alertness in them. Her arms weren't crossed or placed on her hip either, haven't been since the beginning. They hung at her side.

_She knows._

And yet that knowledge didn't make him falter in his desire to be out instead.

“I've practice more than the other kids and I already know most of the advanced moves. I know there’s an upcoming tournament but... can't I just go out and play with my friends?”

His plea went unanswered for a few seconds. He was all but ready to just make a break for it when an answer came, but not from her.

“He’s right you know. It doesn’t hurt for him to relax with his friends before a big competition.” The gentle tone of his dad’s pulled their gaze over to him and he placed a hand on his mom’s shoulder. “He’s still young, Suzumi.”

Gao smiled at the gradual acceptance his mom shown after a while and was about to voice his thanks when the pair of brown eyes landed on him.

“And you, young mister, will have to stop sneaking out like this from now on.”

His face flushed red in embarrassment and he lowered his head, nodding meekly. He knows there will be a talk when he returns, but it only shamed him more for sneaking out now. 

Footsteps approached and a large hand patted him on the head. “Don’t stay out too long and if you’re staying over at your friends, tell us, okay?”

Gao gazed upward, a smile on both his parent’s expression, and he nods.

“Un!”

* * *

Gao was in a particularly bad mood. A frustration that, no matter what he did, wouldn’t leave his system. Even with the punishment he gained from his action from the sparring practice with another dojo, it didn’t leave. He knew he was in the wrong. He knew that. Yet, what he didn’t understand was why he still felt aggravated.

In some way though, he thought while the attacker fell at his feet, knocking these guys around helped simmer it down. He took extra care not to injured them of course. It still didn’t quite bar him from letting loose with everything he had. He’s not sure why this outlet worked better than his practices.

It wasn’t enough though.

Panting for air, he watched the last of them scramble away with their pals before grinning.

“Think that’ll keep them away for a while, Hayate?” Gao turned, catching his friends scrambling away from their hiding places. His brows rose, curious on why they did so. He was there after all, he wouldn’t let anyone harm them.

“Y-Yeah! That’ll keep them away, right guys?”

“Right, right.”

“Hehe, I did get carried away though.” Gao admitted, though more to himself as he faced forward again to survey their surroundings. There was a lot more debris around in the warehouse than he remembered. “Should we check to make sure there isn’t any lurkers around?”

“Yeah... Let’s do that.”

He began his search and a collective sigh of relief was release from the trio when he wasn’t within hearing range. There was a silent exchange of glances before they tentatively joined in. It remained silent between them until Saburo spoke up.

“There doesn’t seem to be anyone else around. Let’s just go back and report to Arata-sama.”

“Geh, he’s going to get angry they tried to sneak into our territory like that.”

“Yeah, but we fought them off so he’ll be happy if we told him that we beat them black and blue.” Hayate punched the air a few times in mock combat. Juro laughed and threw his weight onto him.

“And they scrammed with their tail between their legs!”

Gao listened to their merry laughter, standing off to the side of the group as they gathered together again. It was nice to hear, but he still felt dissatisfied. 

That fight wasn’t enough.

He needed someone that gave more of a challenge. Who could land some decent hits in. Who wasn’t easy to read. Maybe he should ask Arata for a fight, if he was willing that is. The consequences of it would be hefty though. He’ll hold a grudge over him and that’ll affect his friends too.

It’ll be in bad taste if he beat up their leader in front of everyone after all.

Gao covered his mouth, quietly laughing at the thought, until his ears pricked at the sound of familiar wing beats from above. Golden eyes brighten and a grin grew on his lips.

“Hey,” He called out, taking a few steps backwards, “You guys go on ahead, I’ll go greet our friend.”

* * *

Cornered for the first time, Gao felt his heart skip at the look of triumph and confidence on Tasuku. It wasn’t the first he saw it but, considering their current situation... was this karma finally catching up to him? 

Anxiety dropped down on him, drowning out the discontentment from earlier. He kept a brave front though and tilted his head back slightly and threw in a smirk.

“Looks like you caught me. Should I give you a reward for your efforts, darling?”

He sniggered at how quick his expression dropped to the usual flustered expression, but halted at the not so typical response.

“I wanted to ask you something.”

Instantly wary, he backed up further to the brick wall behind him. He never did figure out if Tasuku knew he wasn’t the only one that always ventured out on these suppression. He does know that it was impossible to not hear about his affiliation after chasing him for so long.

“I’m not spilling anything if that’s what you want.”

His serious expression remained despite throwing that claim. Wasn’t that not it...? Then—

“Why are you doing this?”

Eyebrows furrowed at the question. Why? His mouth parted to respond with an obvious answer when he saw the look in his eyes. His eyes dropped immediately, lips drawn back into a thin line, and he felt a coil twist tightly in his chest.

"I already told you why. We’re just taking matters into our own hand. That’s all.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Gao remained silent and Tasuku took that as an invitation to go on with the sudden topic, “You could be helping people. You could be protecting the innocent, rather than hurting the guilty. You’re a strong Buddyfighter! You could enter a tournament and go so far! ”

_Stop it._

The rise in his voice died down and Tasuku spoke again, softer this time. “So why did you choose a life like this?”

His eyes remained glued to the gravel beneath their feet. His hands balled up tightly, restraining himself from lashing out. It was a contrast from his earlier behavior that it almost makes him want to laugh. However, he remained tight-lipped, refusing to look up even as he heard footsteps approached. The familiar orange colored boots stopped at the edge of his vision.

“Why do you continue to live like this?”

A harsh scoff escaped at the question and he finally locked eyes with him. Golden eyes burned and darken with the torrent of emotions swelling inside.

“Don’t start acting like you care about me now. It’s gross.” 

“Besides, what could the ‘oh so famous genius’ Buddy Police’s Boy Wonder understand about some average troublemaker?” Unheeding, Gao stepped forward into his personal space. “All you do is listen to orders, how is that any different than me?”

He didn’t give room for a response, raising his voice in mockery as he repeated the same sentiments back at him in spite.

“‘You’re a strong Buddyfighter,’ ‘You could enter a tournament,’ ‘Why did you choose a life like this?’ Shouldn’t I be asking you that, Tasuku?”

“Because it’s what I want to do.”

The answer came calmly and steadily, not at all thrown offbeat from his verbal assault. As if Tasuku knew that would happen. It only sicken and darken his mood further.

“... There’s your answer then.” Gao drew back, the desire to being around him fading entirely. The other didn’t seem to have enough though.

“But I can’t see that from you. Is this really what you want?“

Something snapped and, for the first time since they met, Gao attacked.

“Shut _up_!”

His hand shot out and slammed into his shoulder. Knocking Tasuku off balance, he swiftly grabbed the front of his _disgustingly orange vest_ of his Buddy Police uniform and twisted on his heel. He threw him with all the mustered force he could gather, not caring where he went. Not caring if he hurt him in the process.

In fact, in that moment, he would be glad if he _did_ get hurt.

“Why do you even care?!” He slammed his heel into his expose torso and his lips turned upwards at the pained gasp he heard from him. He lifted his foot again, but Tasuku grabbed his ankle. 

Undeterred, he kicked out with his other leg and aimed at the wrist. He caught himself from hitting the ground and twisted away from him when he was freed. He stood on his feet before Tasuku could and proceed to lock the other down to the ground.

“Why does it matter to you?! I’m just a _delinquent_ to you aren’t I?!”

And as if to put emphasize on the word, he pulled on his arm back and dug his knee into his back. He hears another gasp of pain and grinned again until he laid his eyes on his face. The wind was knocked out of him as he was smacked with the reality of what he was doing. 

He was hurting someone again. 

And not just anyone. It was Tasuku. Sure, all they did was play cat and mouse and Buddyfight with each other, but he always looked forward to those time together, however brief, and he had just harmed him.

Scrambling away, Gao looked down to his hands covered in scratches and bits of gravel.

_What am I doing?_

“G..ao.”

His head snapped up to Tasuku who had gotten up to his feet again and, despite having just gotten hurt by him, he was still, _still_ , looking at him with those eyes. With sorrow. It was too much. Everything was becoming too overwhelming. Unhinged from his turbulent emotions, he shouted.

“I don’t need your pity! I don’t need it! Not from you! Not from anyone!”

The words sound hollow to his ears and Gao felt his eyes pricking. He started backing away. Exhaustion seeping in from the fighting and running. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Tasuku again.

“Just leave me alone!” He spatted out venomously, desperately, before whirling around and bolting away.

He ignored the tears that fell from his face.


End file.
